A Different View
by stellarspartan
Summary: What if Shawn hadn't gotten in the elevator with Belle? I know this story is a little outdated, but I started writing it then got a brain freeze. I discovered it in this pile of stuff I had and was like "Hmm, I think I'll finish it." So here it is. Isn't
1. Chapter 1

A Different View

Author's Note: This was actually my first Days story. I started it way back when Belle and Shawn were still stuck in the elevator, but stopped when I got a total brain freeze. Well, after writing four stories with one, two, three, and nine chapters respectively, I decided to work on this one again. I kept on thinking to myself, 'what if Shawn hadn't gotten into the elevator with Belle?' So, I decided to write this story. Just so you know, this one has absolutely nothing to do with any of my others. They're all standalones. I hope it doesn't suck too much, and I apologize if it does. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit, don't sue.

A Different View

by leiadude

"Well, um, good night."

"Yeah. Good night." Shawn Brady watched as Belle Black stepped into the elevator. 'I wonder if I should go up with her,' he thought to himself. 'Naw, she'll be fine. But my dad always told me to walk a girl up to her door…But she's made the trip hundreds of times. She'll be fine.' Shawn finally decided just to stay in the lobby. "So, will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Belle nodded. "Yeah, probably. We usually do, anyways," she pointed out.

Shawn put his hands in his pockets. "Okay. I'll call you when I get home. That sound good?" he asked.

"Yep, sounds great. Talk to you later?" Belle said.

"Yeah, definitely. Bye."

Belle gave one last wave as the elevator door shut. She reached over to press the button for her penthouse. Suddenly, the elevator jolted to a stop. "Whoa! What was that?" Belle pushed the floor buttons, paying special attention to the "Door Open" button. "Come on, open," she pleaded when none of the buttons worked. "The phone!" She rushed over to the phone, but soon discovered that it didn't work. "No, no, no," she repeated to herself, leaning against the back wall.

***

Shawn was walking out the door when the electricity went out, but his first thought wasn't about the girl stuck in the elevator. His first thought was actually, 'Wow, it's dark without electricity.' Belle was his second thought, coming only moments after the first. 'I hope she's okay. I think I remember her mom telling me that Belle's claustrophobic. Uh-oh. I'd better check on her.'

He rushed over to the elevator doors. "Belle! Are you up there?" he yelled up, and was pleased when he heard a faint, but clear, response.

***

Belle was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, when she heard Shawn call her name. She jumped up and rushed over to the door, dropping her bag on the ground.

"Shawn!" Belle yelled. "Shawn, I'm up here! Please, get me out of here!"

"Okay, what floor are you on?"

Belle thought for a second. "I have no idea. Maybe five or six, but I'm just guessing!"

***

Shawn paced a couple of times in front of the door. "Okay, just hang tight! I'm gonna go up, and on each floor I'm going to stop and yell something to you, all right?" he shouted.

When he heard a frantic "Okay!" from above him, Shawn sprinted up to the first floor.

"Belle, am I there!" he yelled.

***

Belle clung to the door like it was her last remaining lifeline. "No, not yet! Shawn, please hurry!" she cried frantically. "I feel like the walls are closing in!"

Belle heard a fain "Don't worry, I'm coming!" from below her.

***

Finally, six floors later, Shawn and Belle were on the same floor-well, pretty much, considering the elevator was between floors. Shawn had succeeded in calming Belle a little, but she was still panicked from her claustrophobia.

Shawn tried to pry open the door from the outside, but to no avail. "Belle, the door won't budge. I'm going to go up and get to you from above, okay?" he yelled through the door.

Belle leaned on the door. "No, Shawn, please don't leave!" she pleaded.

Shawn sighed. "Don't worry, Belle. I won't be gone for long, I promise." With that, he sprinted up the stairs two-at-a-time.

Belle sunk back against the back wall and stared at the ceiling. "Please hurry, Shawn, please."


	2. Chapter 2

A Different View Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Shawn finally opened the door to the roof. He rushed over to the elevator shaft and looked down. 'Ob, boy,' he thought to himself. 'That's a long way down.' Taking a deep breath, he silently said a prayer and swung his legs over the edge into the shaft. Clinging to the ladder, he yelled, "Don't worry, Belle, I'm coming!"

"Shawn, please be careful!" Belle yelled through the ceiling. Then, to herself, she added, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Shawn started climbing down the ladder, but he suddenly slipped and started to fall. Barely able to grab ahold of the ladder again, he propped himself with his feet and tried to catch his breath. He heard a faint "Shawn, are you okay?" from below him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell a few feet, that's all!" he yelled back.

Belle paced across the floor, never taking her eyes off of the ceiling. "Please hurry, Shawn!" she shouted. "I don't know how much longer I can stay in here without going crazy!"

Shawn slowly worked the rest of the way down the ladder until he jumped onto the top of the elevator itself. "Belle? Belle, I'm on top of the elevator. Now, what I'm going to do is, I'm going to push open the panel and try to pull you out, okay?" he explained.

Belle nodded, even though Belle couldn't see her. "Okay. Just as long as I get out of here soon."

Shawn looked around for something to help him pry open the panel with. Not seeing anything, he mentally kicked himself. 'Right. Duh. Note to self: there's never anything just lying around in an elevator shaft,' he thought to himself. 'But, if you don't find what you need, improvise.' With that, he pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand. "Hey, uh, hey Belle?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stand under the panel," he advised. Then, praying that Belle wasn't under the panel, he punched through the panel with all of his strength. Shawn peered down into the elevator and saw Belle standing, cowering in the corner. "Hey there, beautiful, he greeted her with a grin. "How goes the war?"

Belle offered a weak laugh. "Horrible. I'm losing, bad," she confessed.

Shawn laughed. "Okay, I'll tell you what. I'm gonna lean down a little more, and you can try to reach me, okay?"

Belle nodded. "Okay Hold on tight, all right?"

Shawn smiled. "Don't worry. I'm invincible." He leaned over the edge a little farther and supported himself up with his knees. He let his arms dangle down. "All right, now come on over and try to grab onto my arms," he instructed.

Belle started to walk over when the elevator suddenly jerked to life.

Shawn let out a cry and fell onto the elevator floor. Belle was at his side in an instant.

"Are you okay, Shawn?" she asked.

Shawn nodded and sat up slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just hit my head a little, but it's not as bad as what I'll go through as a Merchant Marine." He immediately regretted saying that last comment when he saw Belle's expression go from concerned and worried to sad. He reached out to touch her arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't want me to mention it."

Belle felt her eyes fill up with tears. She tried to wipe them away, but to no avail. She started crying uncontrollably, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop. "I'm sorry," she apologized, turning away.

Shawn put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Ssh. It's okay, Belle. It's okay. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Belle buried her face in Shawn's neck. "That's okay. It's not your fault, Shawn. I just-I get all worked up when you talk about going to be a Merchant Marine, you know? I just can't imagine my life without you in it," she confessed.

Shawn laid his cheek on the top of Belle's head and lightly stroked her hair. "I'll always be in your life, Belle, I promise."

Belle looked up into Shawn's eyes and saw that he was being completely honest. "Really?" she asked.

Shawn reached down and wiped the tears from her face. "Really," he said softly. He leaned down to kiss Belle's forehead. When he leaned back again, their eyes met. As if in a trance, Shawn leaned back down and caught Belle's lips in his own. He was a little surprised when Belle reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. All of a sudden, the elevator, which had been moving up, crashed against the top of the building.

Belle fell back against the floor, and Shawn fell next to her. They lay there for a few moments, then looked at each other and simultaneously started to laugh. He had perfect timing, too, because the door started to open. Shawn jumped up and helped push it open, revealing the face of one of the building employees.

"Are you okay in here?" he asked with a frown.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, we're all right. What floor are we on?" he asked, looking around.

The man looked at Shawn as if he was stupid. "We're at the top, of course."

"Okay, thanks."

Satisfied, the worker opened the door to the staircase and headed downstairs.

Shawn turned around to face Belle, who was backed into the corner. "Come on, Belle, we're at your floor," he said, holding out his hand. Belle shook her head and refused to move from her corner. "Belle, come on. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," he said, taking her hand and lightly tugging on it.

Belle pulled her hand back. "No, Shawn, I-I can't. I can't move, Shawn, I can't breathe," she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Shawn took both of Belle's hands in his and pulled her towards him. "Look, Belle, it's easy, okay? In fact, I'll show you right now that it's easy." He let go of Belle's hands and hopped down from the elevator. "See? Not a big problem. Come on, I'll even catch you. I didn't have that luxury." He held out his arms for Belle to hold on to.

Belle took a deep breath and grabbed Shawn's outstretched arms. Shawn delicately lifted her out and set her on the ground. Belle wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck and held on for dear life. Shawn tightly wrapped his arms around Belle's waist and let her cry into his shoulder. Letting go after a few minutes, he reached into the elevator and picked up her bag.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Shawn asked, putting his arm around Belle's shoulder. "Here's your bag."

Belle took her bag from Shawn. "Thank you, Shawn."

Shawn shrugged. "Ah, it was nothing. I figured you wanted your purse back."

Belle shook her head. "No, not for that. For risking your life to help me."

Shawn tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You should know by now that I'd give my life for you without a second thought," he whispered.

"Do you really mean that?"

Shawn bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "Absolutely. Belle, I love you more than anything."

Belle leaned up and kissed Shawn. "I love you too, Shawn."

Shawn smiled and leaned down to kiss Belle again as Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. Little did they know that no one but Belle's brother was watching them.

Brady Black smiled as he watched his little sister and the young man that she loved. He laughed quietly. 'So, my little sister finally told Shawn that she loves him. It's about time.'

(Note: Sorry if the ending sucked. I was having problems ending it, and this was the best I could do.)


End file.
